On the Lookout
by SilverTurtle
Summary: When both of the volleyball captains are late to practice Coach Dirga investigates. One shot with a new pairing, never before seen in the fandom! Femslash


A/N: So, this is a one shot of a pairing I've never done before (and now can't actually get out of my head) Coach Dirga/Miss Enstile. Enstile was the Spanish teacher, for those of you who forgot. I don't remember the show ever giving either of them first names, so I made some up, feel free to use them if ever you write about them. Sorry I've been sort of absentee in this fandom for a bit, hopefully this makes up for that hiatus.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of NDSSG; chances are it never would have made it to television if I did. All I own is the plot (and even that is probably tenuous at best, there are a finite number of plots in the world) and the use of first names for the teachers.

Another A/N: This is for ABCCJPTT for having that slash board with the favorite pairings question that first planted the Dirga/Ensile seed in my head.

----------LDGELDGELDGELDGE---------

She stalked the halls swiftly, eyes keenly scanning the area, searching for trouble. Well, not trouble exactly. She was actually searching for her two captains; they were late for practice (again) and if they weren't already in trouble they were going to be. She couldn't get the team started without their captains, those two were supposed to be leading a scrimmage match today, so the most that could be done without them is the warm-up stretches and maybe some passing drills. So, here she was trying to find her girls so they could get in a good work out.

It was proving annoyingly difficult to keep track of these two; they had a disconcerting habit of disappearing right when they shouldn't. They also fought more than was reasonable. She knew they were teenage girls and their hormones were running rampant in their systems, but even so they fought excessively and creatively. She couldn't remember any other students who had gotten kicked out of all but one after school club for fighting…how do you fight in a sewing club anyway? She'd heard something about spontaneous fires breaking out, but she'd never gotten the whole story. That wasn't what was important right now anyway. Right now she had to find her wayward captains.

And if she remembered correctly, Crabgrass and Mosely had their last period together. Spanish, with Miss Enstile. Gloria. She had never needed to retrieve students from another teacher after classes before, but she supposed there was a first time for everything. At least she and Gloria were friendly. More than friendly, really.

As she walked in the direction of the Spanish classroom her eyes still roved the halls, hoping to catch sight of her young pupils without needing to barge in on Gloria. Alas, she did not see her athletes as she'd hoped so she finished her journey and walked into the classroom of Miss Gloria Enstile.

What she saw stunned her for a moment. For there before her were both of her captains lost in a rather tender embrace. Her eyebrows shot up and before she could check herself she was barking "Mosely! Crabgrass!" The two girls jumped apart as though they'd caught on fire, eyes wide and bodies tense.

Mosely stuttered out "C-coach Dirga! W-what're you doing here?!"

"You're late for practice! Move it captains!"

The girls raced to obey, quickly gathering their things and heading out of the room, their faces a mixture of horror and relief. She watched them go with one eyebrow still lifting towards the clouds.

"You didn't have to startle them so badly, Lily" a softly accented voice called from the other side of the room. Coach Lillian Dirga turned to see her colleague Gloria Enstile approaching with an amused smile pulling at her lips, her dark hair tumbled past her shoulders in curls, her skirt swirled just below her knees matching her shoes and complimenting her blouse.

"What were they doing in here anyway, Gloria? Or rather, what were they supposed to be doing, I saw what they were actually doing."

Gloria moved closer smiling a teasing little grin, "They were doing exactly what they were supposed to be. Taking time to be together. In private."

Dirga thought for a moment, "But in the school, Glor? Is that such a good idea?"

Gloria shook her head gently, "Probably not, but they needed a safe place Lily. Here is as good as any."

"But anybody could have walked in at any time." Dirga pursed her lips into a tight line.

"Yes, but it was you who walked in." Gloria smiled widely.

Dirga's eyebrow returned to the middle of her forehead, "This time. Can you imagine if it had been Gordy? Or worse, Crubbs? He'd have tried to get them expelled!" Her voice shook with concern, and with unhappy memories.

"And we'd have fought him, just like we did when he tried to get us fired." Gloria brought her hand up to run her fingers through Dirga's hair. She tilted her head and smirked. "I know you remember how hard it was for us to find time to be together, and we were older than either of them. If I can give them a safe place, even if it is only for a few minutes, I will. And next time I'll remember to lock the door."

Dirga's tense shoulders relaxed noticeably and she let her arms wrap around Gloria's waist, "See that you do remember. We don't want anyone else stumbling in on that."

"No, we don't. Now, since you're here…" The teasing lilt was accompanied by a beckoning smile.

A smile that Lillian Dirga had been powerless to resist for the nearly fifteen years they'd been together.

Pulling Gloria closer, Dirga brought their lips together in a kiss both were quickly lost in, their embrace nearly mimicking that their students had been in just moments ago.

---------LDGELDGELDGELDGE---------

Out in the hall Jennifer Mosely and Suzie Crabgrass peaked through the window at their two favorite teachers.

"Huh," Jennifer grunted, "I guess we know she's not mad at us for kissing."

"Hmm," Suzie agreed with a nod. "Good. Now come on," Suzie said dragging Jennifer away by the wrist, "We really are late for practice! The team is going to throttle us!"

-----------------------

A/N: That's it. Let me know what you think of the pairing, I like them but I'm biased. Do you guys want to see more stories featuring Dirga and Enstile?


End file.
